Balón
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Esa niña sin duda era extraña, y lo hacía hacer y pensar cosas extrañas. Pero sobre todo lo hacía sentir cosas extrañas.


Balón.

Fue estúpido.

¿Por qué rayos había salvado ese balón de ser aplastado por los autos?

Normalmente lo hubiera dejado a su suerte, pero vio a esa niña humana correr como posesa tras el dichoso balón y como que se… compadeció, en cierta forma.

Se decía a si mismo que era porque no quería que a la tonta humana la matara algún conductor pelele y luego él tuviera que realizarle un entierro de alma, cosa que en serio lo jodía, ya que en serio odiaba tener que explicar que irían a la sociedad de almas, que era un lugar mejor, y toda esa mierda que quizá era una completa mentira en la parte de que era un lugar mejor.

Solo se limitó a darle el balón a la tonta niña humana y decirle que tuviera cuidado con su mejor tono frío y luego se fue.

Aun así, no dejaba de cuestionarse por sus raras acciones.

Pero esa no fue la última vez que la tonta niña lo hizo actuar de manera extraña, unas horas después se la encontró y ella lo abordo y le preguntó como si fueran amigos de toda la vida si quería jugar a un partido de futbol con ella y sus amiguitos.

Claro que iba a negarse cuando esos niñitos tontos que iban con ella la alejaron de él como si fuera un monstruo de tres cabezas con cuernos saliendo de ellas, y empezaron a "susurrar" tratando de hacerle ver a la niña que él era alguien poco fiable por su físico.

Y eso fue otra acción rara de su parte, escuchar una conversación de unos infantes humanos.

Luego, cuando trato de irse reprendiéndose mentalmente por su fisgonearía, ella pateó el dichoso balón hacia él con una fuerza considerable para un humano, y a él no le quedó más remedio que devolver el pelotazo.

Y esa fue otra acción rara de su parte, ya que, en vez de enviar el balón directo al rostro de ella, que fue la que lo pateó, se arrepintió al último segundo y la envió al rostro del niño que había osado llamarlo enano, ese sí que se merecía un golpe.

Normalmente, para enseñarle que no se debía meter con él, lo habría mandado al rostro de ella, pero su cara era tan… ejem… aceptablemente agradable para una niña humana, que simplemente no se atrevió.

Extrañamente a ella le había encantado que impactara el rostro de su estúpido amigo con el balón, igual que al mismo y al resto de estúpidos, pero él también había hecho algo estúpido, decirles su nombre.

Ese fue otro acto extraño de su parte.

Luego, había aparecido un hollow y él había tenido que ir, y, por quién sabe qué razón, terminó alzando el rostro para mirar el de la niña, dándose cuenta así que ella parecía percibir al hollow, sin embargo ignoró eso y lo atribuyó a su imaginación, otro acto raro.

Se fue y antes de que pudiera siquiera sacar su espada, Madarame ya había derrotado al hollow, por lo que Toshiro quiso cortarle la cabeza por haber aparecido recién y no antes, impidiendo el tener que irse e indagar más acerca de la tonta niña que tan tonta no le pareció, en realidad.

Le extrañó que ella no se sintiera intimidada o extrañada por su descomunal apariencia, de hecho, pareció ni fijarse en eso.

Al día siguiente ella volvió a aparecer, reclamándole como si fuera poco, como si en verdad creyera por un segundo que iría a su tonta practica con sus tontos amigos

Hablaron un poco y ella se encargó de exasperarlo con su excesiva confianza, que aun así no le desagradaba del todo. Y él de alguna manera terminó diciéndole que aquel lugar al que iba a observar el cielo le traía recuerdos, recuerdos de su amiga, casi-hermana, Hinamori, antes de los shinigamis, de Aizen, de todo.

¿Por qué demonios le había contado eso? Otro acto anormal en él.

Pero claro ella había arruinado el momento haciendo una pregunta tonta que no pensaba contestarle.

Una vez más volvió a sonar la alarma de un hollow, y cuando él se disponía a irse dejándola con la palabra en la boca, ella lo detuvo por el brazo, su mano pequeña y extrañamente suave, y cálida, muy cálida, agradablemente cálida.

Le había advertido no ir hacia la dirección donde estaba el hollow, despertando más sospechas en él.

Al final, la señal había desaparecido, seguramente Madarame de nuevo, esta vez sí antes de tener que molestarlo.

Su muñeca aun hormigueaba por el tacto de la mano de ella, así que, sintiéndose algo extraño, decidió irse antes de hacer algún otro acto estúpido, sin embargo ella lo frenó antes de poder hacer nada, preguntando si iría a su tonta práctica.

Iba a negarse, verdaderamente eso iba a hacer, pero luego pensó en como ella parecía tener poder espiritual, así que solo le dio una respuesta lacónica y luego se marchó.

Estuvo toda la maldita noche meditando si ir o no ir.

Más rarezas.

Al final terminó yendo, pero no se mostró ante ella y sus idiotas amigos, solo los observó desde un tejado, bueno, la observó a ella.

Se decía a si mismo que era porque quería saber si tenía reiatsu.

Pero, ya en serio.

¿Cómo jodidos en el mundo iba a averiguar eso solo mirándola?

Aun así, era incapaz de apartar la vista.

De nuevo, sintió algo extraño, parecido a cuando ella lo tocó.

Para colmo de los colmos, su teniente había aparecido luego, acosándolo de fisgón, y luego, insinuando que la tonta niña humana podría gustarle.

¡Sí, claro! ¡Primero Hyorinmaru empezaría a lanzar fuego!

Primero, eso era contra las reglas, segundo, no tenía tiempo para sentimientos tontos, y tercero, no iba a caer tan fácil por una tonta chiquilla en solo un par de días solo por su cara bonita, y su excesiva confianza que le gustaba, y la forma en que mandoneaba a sus imbéciles amigos, y la forma en que no se rendía, y…

¡Agh!

No solo actos, también pensamientos raros.

De nuevo pasó la noche en vela pensando si encarar a la tonta niña para someterla a un interrogatorio y averiguar sí tenía poder y desde hace cuánto lo tenía.

Y, de nuevo, al final terminó por decidirse en ir a verla.

Llegó hasta donde ella estaba, sintiendo su presencia que estaba un poco descontrolada, notando que estaba así porque ella estaba teniendo un partido difícil contra chicos mayores.

Estaba dispuesto a decirle que dejara toda esa payasada para hablar de asuntos importantes con él, pero vio su pierna lastimada y…

Sorpresa.

Otro acto extraño. Quizás el más raro que había cometido hasta ahora.

La ayudó con su tonto partido, jugó futbol con niñitos tontos contra adolescentes más tontos.

La verdad, estaba molesto con esos imbéciles por osar hacerle daño, así que no tuvo piedad alguna y los goleó sin darles oportunidad.

Esos mocosos inmaduros no tenían nada que hacer contra un capitán.

Notó como ella se las arreglaba para seguirle el ritmo aun estando lastimada.

En verdad no se rendía.

La dejó meter el último gol, y luego miró algo embobado como ella sonreía con un, y sí, lo admitía, hermoso brillo en los ojos mirando a sus idiotas amigos celebrar la victoria.

Cuando ella empezó a voltearse hacia él, apartó la mirada lo más rápido posible y puso su mejor cara de "no-me-importa-nada".

Se acercó a agradecerle su ayuda y él simplemente fingió modestia y decidió que era el momento para sacar el tema de su energía espiritual, cuando de repente una garganta apareció y sonó la alarma.

Un Menos.

El hollow gigante apareció dando un manotazo y él solo alcanzo a lanzarse sobre la niña para sacarla del camino, los niños salieron heridos, pero pudo ver que seguían con vida.

La sostuvo por los hombros para tratar de tranquilizarla, y que no hiciera nada estúpido, y luego le dijo que escapara.

Pero ella era demasiado terca.

Se soltó de él, ignorando su llamado y casi provocándole un patatús al acercase DEMASIADO al Menos.

Vio como lanzó su estúpido y maldito balón que había comenzado todo contra el hollow, la muy estúpida, y aunque lo hizo con algo de poder espiritual, esa técnica ni en un millón de años podría contra un Menos.

Salió de su cuerpo casi con desenfreno y llegó justo a tiempo para frenar el ataque de esa cosa contra ella.

Invocó a su zampakuto y se deshizo fácilmente del hollow, para luego ir por ella a asegurarse de que estaba bien.

A ella no pareció importarle mucho su estado, solo se preocupó por su panda de idiotas, y él, dulcificando un poco la voz, le aseguro que estaban bien.

Tomó su pequeña, cálida y suave mano entre la suya y la ayudó a incorporarse. Ella de inmediato señaló su atuendo, a lo que él le reveló que le sorprendía que pudiera verlo, más para él que para ella, ya que no se imaginaba que tuviera tanto poder espiritual. Y para colmo, sabía de los shinigamis.

¿Quién demonios era ella?

Su pregunta se contestó de inmediato.

La hermana de Kurosaki.

Por supuesto que eso le sorprendió, es decir, ella en algunos aspectos se parecía a él, pero por otros lados… tenía algo encantador en ella que lo hacía desligarla por completo del shinigami sustituto.

El de cabellos naranjas no era de su completo agrado debido a su osadía, pero ella parecía muy preocupada por su hermano, al punto de que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando se enteró que Toshiro no sabía dónde se encontraba.

Y él quiso decir algo para consolarla. Terminó por casi tartamudear una serie de virtudes que les había visto a ambos hermanos, cosa que no la dejó muy convencida, pero al final logro decir algo en un tono más confiado, logrando sacarle una linda sonrisa y que limpiara las lágrimas de sus bellos ojos.

Ya ni llevaba la cuenta de cuantos actos extraños lo había hecho cometer esa niña.

Bueno, sobra decir que luego apareció Matsumoto y todo se fue al traste cuando la niña, digna hermana de Kurosaki, lo llamó niño de primaria palmeando su cabeza logrando sacarlo de sus casillas. Toshiro aún culpaba al estúpido balón.

Fin.

Hola! ^^/

De nuevo e.e

No dormí nada por hacer este OS xD Me voy a levantar tarde u.u

Bueno, esté es mi OS número 20 y hace rato que quería hacer un fic como este x3 cuando se conocen *o*

¿Quién entre nosotras no se vio mil veces ese episodio? xP

Y el otro, claro n.n

Esperó que les haya gustado ;*

Los personajes de Tite -3-

COMENTEN! :D

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
